Frank Horrigan
'''Frank Horrigan '''is a character from ''Fallout. ''A massive man who once worked for the remnants of the U.S. Government known as the Enclave, he now appears in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Describe what the character looks like, even if there's already a picture of them. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *An extremely powerful plasma gun *Massive metal blades, which retract into his gauntlets. *Specialized Power Armor, made to stop the worst of blows. Abilities *Frank is extremely durable, being able to laugh off plasma shots to bare skin, and being able to muster out a series of sentences after being blown in half. *Extreme Strength, as shown by his ability to rip Deathclaws and men in power armor in half with ease, not even breaking a sweat. Personality Here you'd put how the character acts and thinks. As with everything on this page, it may need to be updated as the character progresses. Make sure not to simply erase what may have USED to be their personality, but rather add onto the section and say "But as of the moment when bla happened, they now bla" Pre-Clash Biography Horrigan is a huge man-like armored figure, born in 2211. Originally a Secret Service Agent for Enclave President Dick Richardson, Horrigan was sent out with several other teams to search for slaves for use in excavating the remains of the Mariposa Military Base. In September of 2236, scientists unearthed the F.E.V.and mutations began to occur amongst those who come in contact with it, including Horrigan, who was quickly transported back to the Enclave for further research. Sometime between 2236 and 2238, Frank Horrigan underwent his transformation into a super mutant. During this period, he was kept under heavy sedation and operated on by Enclave technicians and scientists under the directions of Dr. Charles Curling. Following testing in January of 2239, it was decided that Horrigan should be activated for field operations. After a series of successful and bloody missions ending in March of 2239, the Enclave created a modified version of power armor specifically to encapsulate Horrigan's bulk. From this point forward, Frank was "married" to his suit. He could not be separated from it as it continually pumped him full of drugs, acting as a "life support." Horrigan was eventually defeated in 2242 by a tribal known as the Chosen One. Despite being literally torn in half at the waist, Horrigan was able to gather enough strength for some final words. Though he claimed to have activated the Enclave Oil Rig's self-destruct mechanism, this appears to have actually been a bluff. The reactor meltdown triggered by the Chosen One destroyed the oil rig and all traces of Frank Horrigan. Notable Actions Nirn After pushing an Ork Waaagh! Tower down and awaiting the Ork's return, Frank met Sveena, thinking she was an Ork hiding in the bushes. Very quickly after formally meeting, the two had to hold off several waves of Greenskins, before Frank let one flee back to their Warboss, who declared that the entire Ork Waaagh would chase after Frank and Sveena, nearly catching them when they reached McDraggos. The plane made of coffee beans then arrived, flying Frank, Sveena, and several others to Soverngarde, where they absolutely destroyed Alduin, who stood no reasonable chance against the combined might of the clashers. After this, Frank and Sveena returned to McDraggos, only to be greeted by Orks, who now had respect for the two after fighting side-by-side with their Boss. Frank and Sveena then went and ordered food, but after a slight mislabeling of beer and soda, Trashy got yelled at by Frank, and was forced to give them their money back. Then, after another night of hangovers, the two went to a mysterious carnival, where Frank relived his worst moment over and over after fear gases were deployed by a terrible snake beast. Relationships Whether it be your character's best friend or a waifu (or husbando) they've made in the Clash, this is the place to mention them and elaborate on the relationship they have. If it's not a friend, but rather an enemy or just someone you feel is significant/ influential in that character's life, they can go here too! Sveena First meeting in Valenwood, the two quickly became friends based on the girl's old Enclave coat. They quickly fought off a group of Orks, where she saw greatness in the mutant. After a few other misadventures, the two both endured multitudes of horror at the Carnival, and Frank barely was able to lead Sveena out of the fray. Warboss Tuska After fighting by his side against the World Eater Alduin, the Ork declared both Sveena and Frank "honorary Boyz" before leaving them to their business. Trivia *Trivia is traditionally a section comprised primarily of bullet points *Trivia is often used to tell readers tidbits of information that may have not belonged elsewhere on the page! *Trivia is fun! Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Fallout Category:Soldiers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Firearm Masters Category:Player Characters Category:H Category:Characters Category:Male